In the existing broadcast communication standards, such as a DVB-T2 system, every physical frame contains signalling and data, wherein the signalling indicates information such as coding and modulation, an interleaving mode, etc. of each service contained in the data. A receiving threshold of the signalling must be lower than a receiving threshold of all the services contained in the data in the physical frame. Therefore, coding and modulation of the signalling should provide stronger protection than the data, and at the same time should also provide a spectrum frequency as high as possible. In addition, the length of the signalling is variable with regard to each physical frame, and therefore coding and modulation of the signalling must also provide corresponding flexibility.
With the emergence of services of a large data volume such as ultra HD, etc., receiving thresholds of some services are also improved. The receiving thresholds of some services in a white noise channel have exceeded 25 dB or even 30 dB, then the existing technology is hard to provide a signalling coding and modulation and demodulation and decoding method which requires high efficiency and flexibility.